Amor secuestrado
by fujoshi hetaliana 1
Summary: Encontrar el amor es complicado,a menos que por una confusión se te sea entregada tu alma gemela,entonces solo debes abrir los ojos y convencer a esa persona de ser feliz Gamkar,kukri y otras secuestro,posible violación y mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola,vengo con esta nueva historia de mis parejas favoritas,tendrá algo de violencia un poco mas adelante,nada de que asustarse supongo,aparecerán as parejas a lo largo.**

**Homestuck no me pertenece.**

* * *

Era un día cualquiera,ya tarde por la noche y hacia un poco de frió,los hermanos Vantas caminaban por las calles solitarias de Alternia.

Eran trolls de sangre mutante,roja cereza,vivían junto a su padre en un barrio algo apartado,lejos de los alta sangre;tenían un físico parecido,pero eran muy diferentes,.

El mayor,Kankri,era un intelectual,amable,parlanchín y algo histérico cuando se ojos blancos y,al igual que su padre,buscaba la igualdad,quitar las castas de sangre y abogar por los derechos de todos los trolls.

El menor,Karkat,tenia ojos rojos,sumamente bonitos,era algo mas callado, grosero y mal hablado,pero sentimental y muy preocupado por sus seres gustaban las películas románticas.

Hablaban de cosas triviales,la escuela,la comida y otras cosas, ambos sentían que alguien los seguía,pero no dijeron nada para no asustar a su acompañante.

-¿Que hora es?-pregunto kankri calmada mente,pues había olvidado su celular en casa._

-Idiota...-murmuro Karkat,saco su celular del bolsillo-son las 11:39...-no pudo decir mas pues de pronto todo a su alrededor se desvanecio,todo se volvió negro y dejo caer su celular.

...

-Elijan uno y salgan de mi vista-karkat escucho una voz agresiva y dura,la escucho algo lejana,abrió los ojos y enfoco una figura roja,su hermano kankri.

El mayor solo temblaba de miedo,había despertado hace poco sin saber donde estaba,se alegro un poco al ver a su hermanito,pero toda la alegría se esfumo al ver al gran Highblood en persona,también estaba allí sus hijos,había oído de ellos,no podía estar mas aterrado.

-Pero...-comenzó el menor,el bardo de la ira,recordó Kankri.

-¿osas desafiarme?,o acaso ninguno es de tu agrado,puedo mandarlos matar entonces-dijo el mayor sonriendo de forma sádica.

Kankri se acerco a karkat,lo protegería,aun cuando estaba igual de aterrado;el menor solo miraba de un lado al otro sin saber que hacer,sentía el miedo correr por sus venas.

-¡No!-Exclamo el bardo negando con sus manos y cabeza-solo era una puta sugerencia,pero ya no importa-su hermano asentía a lo que decía el menor.

-entonces largo,llevenselos-ordeno el highblood poniendo expresión aburrida-No me molesten mas.-

Los hermanos alta sangre asintieron y prácticamente corrieron a donde estaban los chicos.

Kurloz fue el primero en llegar,miro a Kankri un segundo,se coloco un dedo en los labios en señal de que guardaran silencio y cargo a kankri al estilo nupcial,Gamzee lo imito tomando a karkat y ambos salieron corriendo de la sala del trono.

El sitio donde vivían era realmente enorme,y en situaciones como esas era complicado llegar a sus habitaciones,pues su hogar parecía un laberinto;los hermanos Vantas ya comenzaban a marearse por ser transportados de semejante manera.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al pasillo que los dirigía sus cuartos,los hermanos Makara detuvieron su carrera para tomar un respiro.

-¿Donde mierda estamos?-Pregunto Karkat en tono molesto,aun seguía algo asustado por lo que paso abajo.

-karkat...-lo llamo kankri suavemente,aterrado de que le hicieran algo.

-Bueno,pues están en nuestra puta casa-Respondio Gamzee-Bienvenido hijo de puta,soy Gamzee,¿Cual es tu milagroso nombre?-Dijo alegre,ahora tendría un amigo y era jodidamente lindo.

-Soy karkat,¿Que carajo estamos haciendo aquí? Y ¿Que es esa mierda de "Bienvenido"?-le dijo molesto-nosotros debemos largarnos de aquí-

-umm..-Gamzee miro a su hermano,kurloz negó con la cabeza-Lo siento cabronazo,pero no podrán irse de aqui-le dijo mirandolo con cierta tristeza.

Kankri ya se lo sospechaba,suspiro y se le quedo mirando a la lo miro en silencio,deseaba decirle algo para que se sitiera mejor,pero,además de tener la boca cosida,se suponía que a él no le importaba nadie mas que su familia.

-Bueno,son casi las putas tres de la mañana,así que...-Gamzee le hablo a su hermano-Hasta mañana bro-se despidió y comenzó a caminar,le dolía ver así al pequeño, pero no podía hacer mas que intentar aligerarle la situación.

Llegaron al cuarto del mayor,ninguno dijo ninguna palabra en todo el y Gamzee piso un par de cuernos de bici por accidente,a Karkat le resulto un ruido molesto y fruncio el ceño.

Gamzee dejo a Karkat recostado en la enorme cama de su habitación,se recosto a su lado y lo miro.

-Oye hijo de puta-lo llamo para sacarlo de su trance.

-¿Que?-karkat respondió de mala gana,estaba triste,lo habían secuestrado,sentía que su vida estaba acabada,nunca volvería a casa,ni a ver a su padre,se sentía una mierda,tenia ganas de llorar,pero,no quería hacerlo frente a un desconocido.

-¿Tienes hambre o algo así?,tengo unos pays de puta madre-le dijo sonriendo.

-No tengo hambre-Mintio,tenia hambre,pero no tenia ganas de comer-solo cierra la puta boca-le dijo y le dio la espalda,quería dormir,o fingir que lo hacia para llorar cuando él otro lo hiciera.

Gamzee suspiro,el hijo de puta junto a él le agradaba,lo abrazo de la cintura,comprobando el extraño calor que Karkat desprendía,un calor raro que nadie mas que conociera poseía,cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido,mañana trataría de hacer algo por ese chico.

...

Kurloz se le quedo mirando a la espalda de su hermano,entro a su cuarto,que estaba un poco mas cerca que el de a kankri sentado en la cama,no sabia como darse a entender y mas aun porque el mutante solo miraba el suelo atentamente.

Tomo una libreta y un plumón morado y comenzó a escribir para luego mostrarle la hoja a su compañero,el chico alzo por fin la mirada del suelo.

+Hola,Mi nombre es Kurloz+Escribió en el papel,tenia una letra algo rara,pero entendible y algo bonita a su forma

-Hola,mi nombre es Kankri vantas.-Respondió,su voz era triste.

+Lamento esta situación,pero,no puede hacerse mas que adaptarse a ella+Le mostró la hoja con algo de tristeza y disculpa.

-Ya lo suponía...-kankri trataba de no hablar mucho,temía que Kurloz lo matase,comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

+¿Quieres darte un baño,dormir o comer algo?+le escribió.

-Preferiría dormir-le respondió en voz baja,no tenia ganas de nada.

+Acuesta te,volveré en un momento+Escribió,señalándole que se durmiese en la cama.

-Gracias...-Respondió,vio como Kurloz entraba a una puerta que estaba en la habitación,se sacio los zapatos y alzo las cobijas para acostarse debajo,cerro los ojos,forzándose a no llorar,fallando terriblemente,se tapo la boca con su mano y después de unos minutos callo rendido por el cansancio.

Cuando kurloz volvió del baño,sin maquillaje,miro a kankri un momento,notando sus lágrimas rojas,se metió en la cama,rozando por accidente con el mutante,sintió algo moverse en su interior por el calor que producía el cuerpo del otro chico,tomo primero su mano y luego lo abrazo delicadamente,se sentía muy bien,pensó antes de dormirse.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola,eh aqui el segundo capitulo,ojala les guste**

_homestuck no me pertenece_

* * *

Kankri se despertó temprano,había dormido muy bien,se sentía cómodo y tibio,se estiro suavemente para desperezarse,tenia cientos de cosas que hacer ese día,se movió para salir de la cama.

Sin embargo,dos brazos lo sujetaban con fuerza,abrió sus ojos en ese momento y la realidad le cayo como un cubo de agua helada.

Se giro aun entre los brazos de kurloz y lo miro,su rostro era realmente atractivo,se sonrojo suavemente al pensar en ello.

Kurloz abrió sus ojos y se encontró con kankri mirandolo de frente,sonrojado,se veía tan lindo,se acerco a él y lo beso de forma perezosa.

Kankri se quedo estático,estaba asustado,no comprendía porque el príncipe lo estaba besando,sus labios cosidos se sentían extraños,cuando el de ojos morados se separo,kankri no pudo evitar mirarlo con miedo.

Eso hiso que kurloz se sintiera molesto,tomo con fuerza las manos del menor y se movió para dejar a kankri debajo de su cuerpo;lo miro como todo un depredador.

Kankri sentía como si se fuera a morir en cualquier momento,o mas bien como si lo fueran a matar,tenia ganas de salir huyendo por donde pudiera,pero su cuerpo no respondía.

Kurloz estaba iracundo,la ira dentro de si estaba comenzando a controlarlo por ver llenos de terror los bonitos ojos de su compañero.

-N..no me mates...-suplico kankri en un susurro,sin saberlo la había terminado de joder.

Kurloz sonto un gruñido animal,rasgando las costuras de su boca y en el proceso sus labios;afianzo el agarre en las muñecas del vantas contra la cama y se lanzo contra su cuello,lo mordió con fuerza,terminando de arrancar el hilo que unía sus labios.

Kankri soltaba gritos ahogados,podía sentir su piel rompiéndose,su sangre combinándose con la de kurloz,y la culpa de disfrutar ese tacto.

Se sentía bien,joder que dolía,pero al mismo tiempo sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba a mil por segundo,tenia que pensar en algo;La idea le llego cuando kurloz se separo para mirarlo,casi suelta un gemido cuando vio como una combinación de sangre roja y morada corría por la barbilla y parte del cuello del príncipe de la ira.

-D..deja que te cure..-Kankri pidió en un suspiro que a kurloz le resulto muy sensual,le aflojo el agarre en las muñecas,estaba comenzando a calmarse.

...

Karkat abrió los ojos,todo su rango de visión era ocupado por el amplio pecho de Gamzee,recordó lo ocurrido el día anterior y comenzó a llorar,¿Que importaba si el otro estaba dormido?.

Gamzee estaba despierto desde hace una hora cuando sintió como el menor lloraba,sollozando suavemente,realmente no sabia que hacer ahora,lo abrazo con mas firmeza.

-¿Cuanto llevas despierto idiota?-le pregunto karkat con la voz rota pero sin tartamudear.

-una hora o una cosa asi-respondio sonriendole,deseaba hacerlo reír.-¿Que se te antoja para desayunar pequeño hijo de puta?-pregunto como si nada para relajar el ambiente.

-Jodete...-le dijo ocultando el rostro en el pecho de Gamzee.

El mayor rió suavemente y lo abrazo de la cintura,realmente se sentía feliz,¿A eso llamaban amor a primera vista?.

Estuvieron así un rato,estaban cómodos y la cama cálida en comparación con el clima frió dentro de la gran casa lo hacia sentir adormecidos.

Karkat decidió que tal vez podía quedarse así un ratito mas...Gamzee deseaba estar abrazado con el menor para siempre.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
